


Unspoken

by iPhonesIn1997



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhonesIn1997/pseuds/iPhonesIn1997
Summary: Why did he never say anything?





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember this one at all oops

Max was anxious as all hell when the end of camp had rolled around, as much as he made it clear that he hated Camp Campbell it was still better than his homelife. A place where he wasn’t being starved or consistently hurt, the thought of his parents just not showing up had also came up, but he figured that’d at least be better than going home. So far Ered, Dolf, Nerf, and Nerris had been picked up by the parents, the next car that rumbled up the gravel road was a black pick-up that Max immediately recognized as his father’s truck. As the truck pulled to a stop a beautiful woman with long, curly black hair and the same caramel skin tone of Max stepped out of the passenger seat of the truck looked absolutely livid. She stomped over to Max, her high heels digging into the dirt beneath her with each step, hand raised ready to attack while the counselors and other campers were off trying to prevent or cause chaos.

SLAP  
“You ungrateful little shit! You know how many calls we got because of your stupid ass causing trouble here and being an overall pain in the ass?!” His mother screeched, her slap echoing throughout the camp as it sent the small boy tumbling to the ground with tears pricking in his eyes. Causing David to run and see the scene that unfolding, a mother kicking a child that she’d already slapped down yelling hateful, cruel words and complaining of all the ‘trouble’ her son had caused her.

“Ma’am! What do you think you’re doing?” David ran over and spoke to the woman. “This is not any way to treat a child!” he said, standing in between the mother and her child.

“I’m teaching him a damn lesson! He needs to learn his place in the world, the useless shitbag.” She spat the words like venom.

“Well, you’re honestly just being mean, and I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” David huffed, which caused Max to grimace at how childish the words were and how much they lacked any bite.

“Who are you to tell me to leave and how to parent?” the woman shouted, causing Gwen to notice to comotion. “You’ve known the kid for what? Three months and he’s been nothing but an ass, why would you defend him?” 

“Hey, bitch? We’re going to have to ask you to leave again.” Gwen spoke as she tried to help Max to his feet.

“Fine, we’ll leave.” She began to walk away, before looking over her shoulder to Max. “Come on Max.” Max began to follow the command before David gripped his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

“You aren’t leaving with Max.” He said coldly. The woman looked at him with wide eyes that showed only shock and anger. At this point the remaining campers had gathered to the scene, noticing that something was wrong and watched in horror at the situation.

“He’s my SON, my own flesh and blood, of course I’m leaving with him. He deserves everything we throw at him, maybe if he weren’t such a pussy we wouldn’t be having this problem.” His mother spat, outraged at the idea. 

“Either leave him with us or we call CPS, bitch, either way you are without a son.” Gwen spoke up once again.

“Fine! Fuck this anyway, keep the little shit.” the woman was seething with anger, but she called for her husband to get out some papers and soon David held adoption papers in his hands. The woman got in the truck with her husband spitting out the final words of,

“Our part is signed, keep the faggot, it's not as if we care.” With that, they drove off. Nikki stared at her bruising friend as he couldn’t manage to stand alone, tears pricking her eyes and Neil staring in shock at Max. Wondering what kind of parents would do that to a kid.

“I’m going to take Max to the cabin, you’ll watch the kids, Gwen?” David spoke up after a moment of shocked silence, Gwen nodded and David moved to pick up the ten-year-old, for once without a struggle. Once they had reached the cabin, David began treating Max’s wounds.

“Why didn’t you say something?” David asked, seeming to be on the brink of tears.

“It wasn’t important, really. Like she said, I deserved it.” Max muttered, letting David take care of him without struggle, as he was still in shock over being put up for adoption. 

“You didn’t and never will deserve that treatment, Max!” David told him, pulling him into a tight hug. Max tensed for a second, but soon relaxed into it. He felt safe in David’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Great? Terrible? Awful? Mediocre? Let me know! : ))


End file.
